The Protocol
by GothTrekkie
Summary: Reid has just been released after being kidnapped and drugged at the hands of Tobias. Knowing the turmoil Reid must be in, Hotchner offers to keep him company for the night.


**Takes place directly after the events of "Revelations." Enjoy. **

It was well past the middle of the night once Dr. Spencer Reid had been cleared by the medics and allowed to go home. Most of the other members of the BAU had already left to recover from the ordeal in the comfort of their own beds, but Aaron Hotchner found he could not leave.

He waited outside the door to the office until Reid emerged, the younger jumping at his presence.

"Oh, I uh, didn't expect you there. What are you still doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it can be hard, being alone after something like that," Hotchner replied, his usually stern voice soft and his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, th—thank you."

"Do you want a ride home?" the older agent asked suddenly. "It's no trouble."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to delay you any more than I already have. What about your wife and Jack?"

"They're asleep by now, and they'll be asleep regardless of when I get home. Come on, I insist." Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder and gently ushered him out the door. Together they walked to the car in silence. Spencer's mind was still swimming from the drugs he had been given and the trauma he had suffered, while Hotch's mind was still fixated on how desperately Reid had hugged him after he'd found him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just the shock that had made the young doctor so clingy, or if there was something more behind it.

Together they got into the older agent's car and drove towards Reid's apartment complex.

"Turn here?" Hotch asked, pulling Reid out of his flashback of Tobias fall to the ground after he shot him.

"Uh yeah. It's these buildings right here. You can just pull over and I'll get out."

"No, it's okay. I'll walk you in; I have time." Hotch parked in front of the buildings and turned the car off, stepping out into the cold night.

Once they reached his floor, Spencer pulled out his keys to open the door, his hands shaking as he tried to get the key in the lock. "Did you want to come in?" he asked once he had opened the door.

Hotchner nodded and followed the young doctor inside.

"Is there anything I can get you? Tea, coffee…?" Reid asked, taking off his shoes and jacket.

"No, no, please. Don't trouble yourself. I'm here for you," the older agent insisted. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you want to talk about?"

Spencer shuffled his feet. "I guess. I just don't know. I haven't really processed it all yet, but… I don't think I want to be left alone."

A surge of empathy shot through Hotch's heart. He wanted to reach out to Reid, to hold him and protect him. But instead he stood still and spoke. "I can stay for as long as you need. Do you want to sit down?"

The doctor nodded and the two took a seat on his couch.

"I can tell something's on your mind. What is it?" Hotch asked, attempting to make eye contact with Reid, who was adamantly staring at the floor.

The words broke from Reid's lips like a wave on a sheet of ice. "I'm sorry."

"What for? This wasn't your fault, Reid."

"No, I know that. I'm sorry for—for telling him to kill you."

"Not for a second did I think you really wanted me dead, Reid. I knew you were only trying to communicate with us, and it worked. If you hadn't have said that we might not have found you in time."

"I know, but I put a target on your back! I was so scared that you wouldn't understand. That you'd really think you're the one out of everyone I'd want dead. You're the last person I want dead. I'm sorry." The doctor's voice cracked as his tears started to fall.

"Reid—Spencer, look at me."

The younger man looked up, eyes watery and lip quivering.

"It's okay. Everything's alright. I'm fine. You don't have anything to apologize for."

With that, Spencer's willpower snapped. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hotch's tall, strong frame, and letting the weight of his body and his emotions sink into the other man.

Tentatively, Hotchner hugged him back, his hands gently patting the younger man's back as he cried into his shoulder.

After a moment, Spencer regained control of himself, sniffled, and swallowed hard before removing his tear-streaked face from the Hotchner's shoulder. He pulled his head back cautiously, unsure of what look he would find waiting for him on Hotch's face. When he looked up into the agent's eyes, all he saw was raw compassion. Driven by the surge of emotion in his gut, Spencer leaned into Aaron and kissed him.

It was nothing more than a short press of the lips. The older man's mouth remained perfectly still, not resisting but not quite giving in. The desire in his veins replaced with embarrassment, Reid pulled away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Aaron assured softly.

"I got tear stains on your jacket."

"They'll dry. Everything's fine."

"You're not gonna report me for sexual harassment?" Reid asked.

"Of course not. Relax, Spencer."

The doctor leaned back against the couch, still unable to meet Hotch's gaze.

"What do you need?" Hotch asked him.

"I don't know what I need, but I want you to stay here with me tonight," the doctor replied in a small voice.

"I can do that."

Spencer looked up at him with the dubious eyes of a lost puppy. "Really?"

"Yes, whatever you want. I bet you haven't slept properly in days. Do you want to go to bed?"

All the younger man could do was nod as he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeves. Hotch stood and reached his hand out to pull Reid to his feet. Together they walked to the bedroom. Reid's heart was pounding in his chest; he had never thought he would actually get Hotch here, in his bedroom, about to get into bed with him.

"Well, this is it," he said, gesturing to the little room. He cleared the books and papers off of the unused side of the bed to make room for the other man.

Hotch nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and jacket. While he did so, Spencer walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clean pajamas. "I'm just gonna go change…" he muttered, shuffling into the bathroom.

Hotch considered slipping under the covers, but then figured that might be too forward, especially since Spencer wasn't even comfortable changing in front of him. So instead he remained seated on the edge of the bed and waited.

Soon Spencer emerged from the bathroom and sheepishly returned to the bed. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked.

"We can do whatever you want," Hotch assured, a bit unsure as to what 'this' was.

Spencer nodded and climbed under the covers, looking up at Hotch in a way that implored him to do the same. The older agent lifted up the side of the comforter and slipped in, keeping a distance from Spencer that was not too close as to make an advance, but not so far away as to seem cold.

"So what now?" asked Spencer. "I'm not too familiar with the protocol of getting someone into bed."

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Now it's up to you. You could kiss me again, but only if you want. We don't have to do anything."

Spencer nodded and then scooted closer to Hotch, awkwardly placing one hand over the older man's chest. Hotch responded by wrapping one arm around Spencer's shoulders, pulling him closer into him. "Comfortable?" he asked.

Spencer lifted his head to look into his eyes. "Yes," he said before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Hotchner's once more.

This time Hotch kissed back, lovingly but not fervently, not wanting to do anything that might overwhelm Spencer in his fragile mental state. He wrapped his other arm around the younger man and held him to his chest, rubbing comforting circles into his back. When they finally broke apart, Spencer had to catch his breath and allow his heart rate to slow down. "Wow," he murmured.

"How was that?" Hotch asked, running his hands through Spencer's hair.

"It was great. I just never thought I'd actually get to kiss you like that."

"I didn't either."

"Had you thought about it before?"

"Yes," Hotch answered matter-of-factly. "Not excessively, but the thought had crossed my mind."

Spencer grinned to himself and sidled up closer to Hotch. Aaron could feel the younger man's erection pressing against his thigh and turned onto his side so that they could both feel each other's arousal. Soon it was a flurry of kisses, gropes, and thrusts as both men lost themselves in each other. But as Hotchner ventured down to kiss and bite Spencer's neck, Reid suddenly realized the gravity of the situation.

"Hotch—"

"Aaron," the other man breathlessly insisted.

"Aaron, this—this isn't right. What about your wife?"

Hotch stopped lavishing Spencer's neck in kisses and looked him in the eyes. "You let me worry about that."

"You think I should just let you cheat on your wife with me?"

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spencer… things aren't going as well in my marriage as you might think. Haley is getting fed up with me not being around. It seems like all we ever do anymore is argue."

"Well then shouldn't you be trying to fix your marriage instead of doing whatever it is we're doing here?" Reid asked.

"I've been trying to make things better, but as long as I have this job… I think she's going to leave me. It's just a matter of when she gathers up the courage to do it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Spencer.

"It's alright. I didn't want anyone to know. But tonight is not about feeling sorry for me or Haley or anyone but you. I'm here to take care of you, Spencer."

The doctor once again nuzzled into Hotch's side, but this time he just rested his head upon the older man's chest, listening to the steady thrumming of his heartbeat. Hotch let his fingers wander through Spencer's hair once more.

"Thank you for staying with me," said Spencer in a voice that was not quite a whisper.

"Anything," Aaron murmured in return.


End file.
